Von Hobbits und Waldläufern
by Yucale
Summary: Zwei Mädchen verschlägt es nach Mittelerde, und, wie sollte es auch anders sein (XD), geraten mitten in die entscheidende Phase des Ringkrieges. Da ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert. Please read and R&R.
1. Hilfe, ich bin ein Hobbit

Hallo erstmal. Also, es könnte sein, dass euch der Anfang der Story bekannt vorkommt. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das es eine Real life meets LotR-Fic ist, die oft so oder so ähnlich anfangen. Ich denke aber, ab dem zweiten Kapitel, spätestens, is die Story so ziemlich mein, bis auf eine Textpassage , die Kennzeichne ich dann aber vorher. Dann ist da noch die Sache mit meinem Schreibstil. Die Fic ist so geschrieben, wie sie ein dreizehnjäriges Mädchen erzählen würde, is also nicht so wirklich das, was man so von Tolkien gewöhnt ist. Wer jetzt trotzdem noch lesen möchte, dem kann ich nur viel Spaß wünschen.  
  
Autorin: Frodo's Tochter  
  
Titel:  
  
Raiting: PG bis PG-13(wahrscheinlich später)  
  
Genre: Freundschaft mit viel Humor, vielleicht später noch Liebe, weiß noch nicht, was sich in diese Richtung so entwickelt*g*  
  
Inhalt: Zwei dreizehnjährige Mädchen verschlägt es nach Mittelerde, wo sie das wohl großte Abenteuer ihres Lebens erleben.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was man so aus dem Herr der Ringe an Text und Personen kennt, gehört Tolkien, nicht mir, und Geld verdien ich damit auch keins (eigentlich schade;-p).  
  
Feedback bitte an: kari.k@t-online.de  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ich wachte auf. Man, hatte ich einen Brummschädel. Dabei hatte ich doch am Vorabend gar nichts getrunken.  
  
ODER?  
  
Was war bloß passiert, ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern.  
  
Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
Ich war mit meiner Freundin Anne in einem Ferienlager gewesen, letzte Nacht war ein großes Lagerfeuer gemacht worden. Anne und ich hatten uns früher als vorgesehen von der Gruppe entfernt und liefen in den nahen Wald, in dem wir uns mit ein paar anderen Jugendlichen aus dem Dorf treffen wollten.Je weiter wir uns vomLager entfernten, desto dunkler wurde es. Während wir so dahinliefen, traf mich etwas im Nacken. Ein zweiter Schlag traf mich hart am Hinterkopf, dann wurde alles dunkel und meine Sinne schwanden.  
  
Und nun saß ich hier, mutterseelenallein, in einem Wald, den ich nicht kannte. Ein Panikanfall bahnte sich an.  
  
Wo war ich, und wo war Anne?  
  
Gedankenverloren strich ich mir eine lange, lockige, dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Moment, ich hatte gar keine langen, lockigen, dunkelbraunen Haare, meine waren kurz, eigentlich recht glatt und rot. Ich griff mir in den Nacken und stieß auf einen Zopf dieser Locken.Auf weitere Überraschungen dieser Art gefasst, blickte ich langsam an mir herunter, doch das, was ich sah, verschlug mir den Atem.  
  
Ich trug eine hellbeige Bluse und eine dunkelgrüne Weste, dazu eine mindestens flaschengrüne, knielange Hose. An meinem Gürtel hing ein Kurzschwert. Aber das Schlimmste war, ich hatte große, behaarte Füße. ungläubig starrte ich auf mein neues paar Füße, kniff die Augen zusammen, doch sie verschwanden trotzdem nicht.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein, ich konnte doch nicht etwa...  
  
Langsam stand ich auf. Der Waldrand war nicht weit entfernt. Ich ging unter den Bäumen hindurch und blickte mich um. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel ind schien auf eine weiße Stadt. Ihre Häuser und Türme strahlte im hewllen Licht, und der höchste Turm schien ständig die Farbe zu wechseln. AN seiner Spitze wehte ein Banner, ganz in weiß und ohne Wappen.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", sagte ich, aber leiseund mehr zu mir selbst.  
  
Zu wem auch sonst, ich war noch immer vollkommen allein.  
  
Ich stand in einem Wald, irgendwo in der Nähe von Minas Tirith, mitten in Gondor, in Mittelerde.  
  
Nur, wie war ich hierher gekommen?  
  
Diese Welt war nicht real, sie war der Fantasie Tolkiens entsprungen, und doch war ich hier.  
  
'Kneif mich mal jemand, vielleicht wach ich ja dann aus diesem Traum auf.' Doch niemand kniff mich, und ich wachte auch nicht auf. Alles schien so real zu sein wie sonst nur.  
  
Wieder lief ich los, diese Stadt musste ich mir aus der Nähe ansehen. Es würde wohl mindestens noch ein halber Tagesmarsch sein, doch nichts hielt ich davon ab, meinen Traum zu leben. Ich war bereit, endlich selbst zu erleben, was ich sonst nur aus Büchern kannte,was ich immer als das abtat, was es für mich zu sein scgien, als Fantasie, die doch so real war.  
  
Ich war in Mittelerde und lief wohl geradewegs in das größte Abenteuer meines Lebens hinein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wenn ich das nächste online stellen soll, rewiewt mir das bitte ( ich bin süchtig nach Rewiews). Und verzeiht mir eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler, ich bin auch nur eine arme Siebtklässlerin. 


	2. Begegnungen in Isengard

Hey, ich hab's endlich geschafft, Kapitel 2 zu schreiben. Hat lang genug gedauert, also will ich erst gar nicht so viel labern. Nur soviel, es ist zwar wieder aus der 'ich' Perspektive geschrieben, aber es erzählt nicht die selbe Person wie beim letzten Mal.  
  
@Sandra-nasic & Wuestenstern: *blush* Ihr macht mich ganz verlegen. *beide richtig durchknuddelt* Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Pitel wieder so gut, wie das Erste.  
  
@Sandra-nasic: So, mein Kind, das is mein Ostergeschenk für dich. Hab extra den ganzen Abend geschrieben, damit es rechtzeitig fertig wird. Wegen Donnerstag tut mir Leid, ein andermal, versprochen!!! *auf alles, was ihr heilig ist schwört* *sie nochmal durchknuddelt und nicht wieder loslässt*  
  
So, jetzt bleibt mir nichts mehr anderes über, als meinen werten Lesern noch viel Spaß und ein frohes Osterfest zu wünschen.  
  
Legende:  
  
"..........."= jemand spricht  
  
'..............'= jemand denkt  
  
...........= Name von Büchern, Filmen, etc.  
  
(A/N:.....)= meine dummen Sprüche, die ich mir eider nicht verkneifen konnte  
  
Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Anne, die endlich nach Mittelerde reisen darf (hast ja auch schon lang genug gewartet XD) und meinem Bruder Karsten, der Anne die Kette schenkte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kapitel 2: Begegnungen in Isengard  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Wo war ich hier bloß? Garantiert nicht im Zeltlager, denn so sah es da nicht aus. Aber wo war ich dann?  
  
Vorsichtig stand ich auf, darauf bedacht, mich nicht zu ruckartig zu bewegen, da mein Kopf höllisch wehtat.  
  
'Was das bloß für eine Landschaft hier, alles so zerstört und abgebrannt. Ist hier ein Unwetter drüberweg gegangen? Und dieser Turm, etwas stimmt damit nicht.', dachte ich bei mir, während ich auf den schwarzen Turm, der sich vor mir aufbaute, sah. Er erinnerte mich an etwas, ich wusste nur nicht an was. Vielleicht ein Film?  
  
Langsam trat ich einen Schritt von meinem Schlafplatz weg, wobei mir ein Klimpern in der Gegend meiner Hüfte auffiel. Hatte ich den irgendwas angehabt, was klimpern konnte? Verwirrt sah ich an mir herunter. Was ich da sah, verschlug mir die Sprache.  
  
Ich hatte ein weinrotes, enges Oberteil (A/N: Kennen wir das nicht irgendwoher? *dezent Sandra-nasic ansieht und sie ganz unwissend angrins*) mit einer schwarzen Weste ohne Knöpfe und eine schwarze Hose, die ganz so aussah, als hätte sie schon so einiges durchgemacht. Vor meiner Brust war eine Tasche festgemacht, die sich als Köcher mit Pfeil und Bogen darin erwies, und an meiner Hüfte baumelte der Erzeuger des geklimpers, ein langes Schwert, verborgen in einer abgenutzten Lederscheide. Meine Schaftstiefel passten perfekt zum Rest des Outfits, sie waren dunkel, doch konnte ich die Farbe nicht mehr erkennen, so voll mit Dreck und Flecken waren sie. Es kam mir alles unweigerlich bekannt vor, und mir war, als hätte ich es vor wenigen Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen, nur wo war mir ein Rätsel.  
  
Wie es meine Angewohnheit war, griff ich mir beim Nachdenken in den Nacken und fing an, mit meiner Hand an einem langenm Pferdeschwanz von langen dunkelbraunen Haaren zu spielen.  
  
Hey, ich hatte doch gar keine langen Haare, ich hatte sie vor mehr als einem Jahr abgeschnitten.  
  
Irgendetwas lief hier gründlich schief, ich kam mir fast so vor, als hätte man mich in den Herrn der Ringe gesteckt.  
  
'Das ist es! Warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen! Der Turm sieht genauso aus wie Orthanc, und die Klamotten könnten glatt Aragorn gehören. Deshalb kommt mir das auch alles so bekannt vor.'  
  
Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, ich stellte mich auch wirklich dumm an. Dabei war der Herr der Ringe doch mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch, von den Filmen wollen wir erst gar nicht reden. Ich hatte jeden schon mindestens dreißigmal gesehen, wenn nicht schon öfter, und dann wusste ich nicht, warum mir der Turm bekannt vorkam. Würde Kari das mitkriegen, sie würde sich kugeln vor Lachen.  
  
Apropo Kari, wo war sie überhaupt? Wir waren doch zusammen gegangen, aber jetzt gab es keinerlei Lebenszeichen von ihr. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie nie allein irgendwo hingegangen wäre, ohne mich mitzunehmmen, dazu waren wir zu gut berfreundet.  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch ließ mich aus meinen Überlegungen hochschrecken. Es kam vom Turm, der dem Orthanc so ähnelte. Was war da los?  
  
'Neugierde sollte verboten werden.', dachte ich, währendmeine Beine wie von selbst den riesigen Turm ansteuerten, von dem aus immer wieder laute Geräusche zu hören waren.  
  
Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich das alles hier irgendwoher kannte, aber ich konnte ja unmöglich in einem Buch sein. Irgendjemand erlaubte sich da einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz mit mir. Der Geräuschpegel stieg schon wieder erheblich an, ganz so, als würde ein Hochhaus oder etwas ähnliches abgerissen werden. Mein Gott, wer auch immer meinte, er müsste mich ärgern, der machte seine Sache ziemlich gut, denn durch den Lärm war ich schon längst auf 180. Würde ich den in die Finger kriegen, der würde nicht lebend nach Hause zurückkommen.  
  
Ich näherte mich dem äußeren Ring des Turmes, und was ich da sah, verschlug mir die Sprache.  
  
Riesige Wesen, Bäumen sehr ähnlich, werkelten fröhlich an den Mauern des Turmes herum, brachen Steine aus ihr heraus und warfen sie ins Mauerinnere, brachten damit weitere Stücke zu Fall.  
  
Und jetzt war es mir klar, wie auch immer das sein konnte, ich war irgendwie nach Mittelerde gelangt, und stand nun direkt vor den Trümmern Isengards. Kein wirklich beruhigender Gedanke. Aber wenn ich hier war, musste Kari doch auch irgendwo sein. Außer vielleicht...  
  
So schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten, rannte ich in den Ring des Orthanc, wo ich meinen Blick suchend über die Trümmer gleiten ließ. Aber lange blieb ich nicht unbemerkt, denn nach kurzer Zeit tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter  
  
"Was sucht du? Und wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
Schnell drehe ich mich um, kann jedoch niemanden sehen, bis ich meinen Blick ein wenig nach unten richtete. Von dort blickten mir zwei aufgeweckte grüne Augen entgegen. Als der erste Schock überwunden war, fragte ich fast schon überstürzt:  
  
"Habt ihr ein Mädchen gesehen? Ich glaube, sie müsste hier in der Nähe sein."  
  
"Nein, hier ist kein Mädchen vorbeigekommen., zumindest haben wir keines gesehen." Der zweite der beiden Kleinen sprach zu mir, und ich konnte deutlich das ehrliche Bedauern in seiner Stimme Hören. Seine grauen Augen sahen fragend in meine.  
  
"Du hast uns deinen Namen immer noch nicht gesagt."  
  
'Oh shit, was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?! Ich kann ihnen ja schlecht meinen Namen sagen, der ist hier viel zu auffällig. Mist, wie war noch der Name, den ich im Internet bekommen hatte?'  
  
"Nilturiel, ich heiße Nilturiel."  
  
Erst als ich die Blicke der beiden Hobbits vor mir sah, fiel mir auf, dass ich ganz eindeutig nicht elbischer Herkunft sein konnte, so musste ich mir möglichst schnell etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
"Ich wuchs bei Lord Elrond in Imladris auf, darum habe ich einen elbischen Namen. Eigentlich stamme ich von den Dunedain des Nordens ab."  
  
Ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht glauben würden, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Warum fühte ich eigentlich so eine Kälte an meinem Hals? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff ich an mir an den Hals, und zum Vorschein kam eine Kette von elbischer Machart. Sie war aus Silber, von der Form eines Baumes, die Krone besetzt mit 7 kleinen grünen Edelsteinen (A/N: 7 Sterne, 7 Steine und 1 weißer Baum XD). Die beiden Hobbits neben mir machten große Augen, aber irgendwie war ich mir sicher, dass sie mir jetzt glaubten.  
  
"Sagt mal, wie heißt ihr eigentlich?" Ich konnte mir kaum das Lachen wegen den Gesichtern der Beiden verkneifen, es sah einfach zu süß aus.  
  
"Ich heiße Meriadoc, aber nenn' mich Merry." Der Kleine mit den grauen Augen war also Merry. Dann musste der Zweite Pippin sein.  
  
"Lass mich raten, du bist Peregrin, oder auch einfach Pippin."  
  
Auf die verwunderten Blicke fügte ich hinzu:  
  
"In Bruchtal haben sich eure Namen herumgesprochen."  
  
Leises Kichern seitens der Hobbits.  
  
"Was erzählt man noch über uns?"  
  
Auch ich musste kichern. Sie wollten wissen was ich über sie wusste?  
  
"Das ist recht viel, setzen wir uns lieber, es könnte länger dauern."  
  
Ich setzte mich zu den Hobbits und began zu erzählen, und bis zum Abend unterhielten wir uns über so viele Dinge, das ich irgenwann einfach nur noch müde war, vom vielen Erzählen.  
  
"So, jetzt ist aber genug, ich leg mich schlafen."  
  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich um und schlief sofort ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, endlich geschafft. Das Ende ist ein bissel dumm, aber da fiel mir einfach nix mehr ein. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Wie ich es immer tue, erinnere ich auch heute an den Rewiew-Button am Ende der Seite, einfach mal anklicken und mir ein Rewiew da lassen, ich beiß auch nicht, wenn's Kritik gibt, versprochen!!!!!!XD  
  
Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, das aber auf jeden Fall schneller kommt, das muss ich nur noch abtippen.  
  
Namarie, Frodos Tochter 


End file.
